Episode 9144 (17th April 2017)
Plot Michelle happily wakes up next to Robert. Phelan agrees to take Faye to see Seb later in the day. Gary tells David his £19,000 payment to Anna is a start. Nick tells Leanne that Robert and Michelle are now an item. She dismisses it as being on the rebound on her part. David the dog escapes from No.8 and David the human has to ask Shona to take him back home while he deals with difficult customer Mrs Kitchen. Adam questions Tracy about Denise's past and resolves to try and trace Brian Dunkley. Sophie and Rosie go to 15 Harmony Bank Road to find the woman who placed the obituary in the Gazette but there's no one in. Shona feeds David but can't resist snooping round the deserted No.8. Zeedan and Daniel see that Nick isn't happy having Michelle working in the bistro. Shona hides at the top of the stairs when Gail and Sarah return home from shopping with Harry. She overhears them talking about people smelling a rat when they find out about the money to Anna and that David's plan to blow up Clayton Hibbs's prison van will be exposed. Although Shona tries to put up a pretence that she was in the toilet when she makes her presence known, she quickly admits to Gail that she heard every word. Mrs Kitchen tells David that there is a mutual attraction between him and Shona and is interested to hear about his windfall. Appalled by Gail's cover-up, Shona threatens to tell Anna the truth about her apparent accident. An abashed Gail tells her she'd do the same if she were a mother. Kevin invites a dubious Tyrone and Fiz to lunch at the bistro with him, Anna, Tim and Sally to rebuild bridges. Sophie and Rosie stake out the house. Tyrone reluctantly accepts the lunch invitation. Shona brushes past David and gets on a bus. Ken overhears Adam trying to trace Brian. Tracy puts on a show of being ill and tries to get a prescription from Rana. Luke offers to make her his grandfather's special drink for colds. Afraid, Ken refuses Adam's offer of a lift for a check-up. Luke fears that Tracy is going cold on him. Conversation is constrained at the lunch as Kevin tries to reignite his friendship with Tyrone. Clayton receives a visitor at the Young Offenders Institute - his mum, Shona. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Shona Ramsey -Julia Goulding *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Kitchen - Pauline Jefferson *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and landing *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Bedroom *Goodacre Road *15 Harmony Bank Road - Exterior *Larchfield Young Offenders Institute - Visiting room Notes *First appearance of Ruby Dobbs since 12th December 2016 and last until 14th August 2017. *First appearance of Hope Stape since 12th December 2016, last until 14th August 2017 and the final appearance of Faith & Nicole Holt in the role. In the character's next appearance she was played by Isabella Flanagan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona is shocked to learn David's secret and Gail begs her not to repeat what she heard, insisting that he never meant to hurt Anna; and Michelle and Leanne face off at The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,526,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes